Amor Oscuro
by PrincessPanchali
Summary: La historia completa de Bellatrix Lestrange. Contada por ella misma. De como entró en la oscuridad y fue consumida por ella poco a poco. Como entregó su vida por un amor incondicional.


Iba caminando por las oscuras calles de Londres, mi túnica producía un susurro a cada paso que daba, era gracioso ver a los inmundos muggles mirándome como si fuese una cosa extraña, quizás sería por mi vestimenta; pero eso no me importaba.

Había terminado mis estudios hacía unos años, y ahora tenía una decisión que tomar, aunque realmente no tuviera mucha opción sobre el tema. Mis padres querían que me casara con uno de los Lestrange. Los matrimonios por conveniencia se celebraban muy a menudo en el mundo mágico, en mi mundo. Pero yo no me quejaba, era quizás la única forma de lograr que la sangre autentica permaneciera intacta.

Yo no estaba enamorada, nunca había sentido amor por nadie, ni por mis padres, quizás algo por mi hermana Narcissa, la cual también iba a casarse por conveniencia, pero ella lo haría con un Malfoy, aunque Narcissa me aseguraba que no era así, que ella amaba a Lucius Malfoy.

La idea me daba gracia, enamorarse de alguien como Lucius Malfoy. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que ese hombre era un cobarde, y si había algo que me asqueaba era la debilidad y la cobardía. Quizás esa fuera la razón por la que mi perfecto mundo estaba siendo infectado continuamente por los repulsivos sangre sucia. Se multiplicaban, y para empeorar ya podían obtener altos cargos en el Ministerio de Magia, en pocas palabras esas escorias tenían ahora poder para controlar a magos y brujas como yo.

Sonaría extremo, pero yo estaba orgullosa de ser sangre limpia, quizás demasiado. Mi familia se había encargado de inculcarme esa doctrina durante toda mi vida, y eso había causado que sintiera un odio incalculable hacia todo lo que tuviera que involucrar a los sucios muggles.

Al igual que la mía, la familia de mi esposo Rodolphus tenía la misma filosofía, de exterminar esa lacra que contaminaba el mundo de la magia. Pero como bien yo sabía, eran todas palabras vacías, nadie tenía el suficiente coraje para hacer nada, vuelvo a repetir, todos eran débiles, igual que mi marido, ¿que podía decir? yo amaba el poder y deseaba que un día un gran mago, con agallas, poderoso, imponente que tuviera tal confianza en su poder para lograr ese cometido apareciese. Yo no dudaría en apoyarlo…

… y ese glorioso día llegó.

Mi mayor sorpresa fue cuando Lucius se presentó en mi casa, bastante tarde, estaba emocionado, no dejaba de hablar de ÉL. De ese mago que todos temían pronunciar su nombre. Sinceramente me pareció una estupidez, sobre todo con lo que había escuchando por los rumores, que ese hombre era un sangre mestiza. La idea era simplemente graciosa.

Lucius se había unido a él. A su causa, la cual yo apoyaba obviamente, era la misma que yo ambicionaba que un día se lograra. Pero, era tan… irónico. Un mestizo luchando por la purificación de la sangre. Sentía dudas. Sentía dudas por el simple hecho de que nunca imaginé que Lucius se le uniera. Me parecía una tontería, pero no perdía nada con ir, así que tome la decisión, una decisión que me marcó de por vida; quería conocer a ese hombre.

Rodolphus estaba más interesado que yo. Quizás era porque yo tenía un problema de exceso de poder y confianza. O ellos eran impresionables; el hecho es que nos aparecimos en una mansión, caminamos por los jardines y entramos al recibidor, subimos unos pisos y seguimos por un largo y oscuro pasillo.

- Mira Lucius, espero no me hagas perder el tiempo con alguien mediocre- le dije con fastidio

Lucius volteó a verme, estaba pálido – No, Bellatrix, te puedo asegurar que no será así. Todo lo contrario, esto es lo que hemos deseado por años, ya lo veras, él es impresionante-

Sus palabras, podía decir que me emocionaron, pero no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones - ¿Por qué no ha venido mi hermana?-

- Por la simple razón que no quiero involucrarla en esto, es muy peligroso- me respondió.

Rodolphus estaba callado y yo quedé mas confundida que antes "¿peligroso?". Me estaba haciendo la idea, sin querer, que ese hombre era como un dios. O era el mismo demonio. Ya veríamos.

Llegamos a la puerta. Lucius tocó dos veces y la abrió, la habitación estaba a oscuras, solo iluminada con las llamas que danzaban desde una chimenea. Sin embargo, todo era perfectamente visible, y lo que vi hizo que mi corazón se detuviera unos segundos. Al frente mío había docenas de personas arrodilladas formando un círculo, ninguno levantó la cabeza al escucharnos entrar, todas las miradas estaban clavadas hacia el suelo.

Lucius y Rodolphus avanzaron varios pasos, mirando por toda la habitación. No parecía haber más nadie. Sólo esas personas vestidas con túnicas negras y tenían lo que parecían ser máscaras, como tenían las cabezas gachas, no podía fijarme bien. El espectáculo se veía realmente diabólico.

Mi respiración se paralizó, mi corazón se detuvo, y mi sangre dejó de circular cuando noté una mano en mi hombro izquierdo, no volteé. Si Lucius y mi marido estaban delante de mí ¿de quien era la mano? Ninguno de los dos había volteado, el ser que tenía su mano en mi hombre, era excesivamente silencioso, ni yo me había percatado de su presencia atrás mío.

- Lucius, ¿que me has traído?-

Todos dimos un respingo, hasta los hombres arrodillados; su voz; un escalofrío me recorrió al escucharla tan cerca de mí, era tan fría, aguda pero al mismo tiempo tan poderosa, y la forma en que había pronunciado el nombre de Lucius; como siseando, dejando una especie de eco en la oscura habitación.

Lucius se había volteado, mirando por encima de mí, el hombre debía ser mucho más alto que yo.

- Mi señor, le he traído a dos de mis familiares, nosotros ansiamos servirle, tenemos el mismo propósito…-

-Bien- la voz fría lo interrumpió, su mano no soltaba mi hombro.

Yo no me atrevía a moverme ni un ápice. Rodolphus tampoco había volteado, creo que estábamos demasiado impactados para hacer algún movimiento.

Soltó mi hombro. Si era posible, eso me puso aun más nerviosa, pasó por mi lado y caminó hacia Rodolphus, de igual manera le pasó por su lado, sin mirarlo, se dirigió hacia el centro del círculo donde los hombres se encontraban arrodillados.

Solo pude ver la parte posterior de su negra túnica, que se movía elegantemente y ondeaba a cada paso del hombre, estaba tocado con una capucha, y tal como había supuesto, era muy alto.

- Lucius… ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Arrodíllate y toma tu lugar, yo me encargaré de nuestros invitados de ahora en adelante- había dicho estas palabras aún dándome la espalda, miré hacia Lucius, éste se había puesto más pálido que antes, me miró por un segundo y luego hizo aparecer una máscara blanca sobre su cara, se acercó al círculo y se arrodilló entre dos hombres.

Me acerqué a Rodolphus y le dí la mano, no me importaba si se veía ridículo, estaba demasiado nerviosa, nunca me había sentido así frente a nadie.

-Bien, continuemos- el hombre se dio la vuelta, pude verle la cara, era blanco y demacrado, su apariencia me recordaba mucho a una serpiente; se quitó la capucha lentamente, sus dedos se veían anormalmente largos e igualmente blancos. Pero después de eso, no me dí cuenta de más nada, algo me había hechizado, sus ojos, eran de un color rojo brillante, los observaba como hipnotizada, él me devolvía la mirada fijamente, sonrió, o eso me pareció.

No se por qué, pero solté la mano de Rodolphus de inmediato. Me sentía seducida, fascinada, era extraño.

- Díganme sus nombres- susurró

Rápidamente respondí- Bellatrix Lestrange, señor- aún no podía quitar mis ojos de los suyos

- Rodolphus Lestrange- respondió secamente mi marido

Él me miró – ¿Lestrange? ¿Son hermanos?-

Rodolphus respondió – No, somos marido y mujer, señor-

Sentí como si un cubo de hielo me bajara por la garganta, honestamente, no quería estar frente a ese hombre con mi marido al lado.

Se acercó hacia donde estábamos, y empezó a rodearnos, dando vueltas alrededor de nosotros, su tunica rozaba la mía, sentía escalofríos de la emoción.

- Espero que sepan que desde este día ambos deberán servirme, si me fallan, serán castigados, sus vidas ya no les pertenecen, ahora son míos, soy su señor, su amo y deben jurarme lealtad eterna, si se atreven a desafiar y traicionar a Lord Voldemort, morirán- su voz había adquirido mucha suavidad y tranquilidad, como si estuviera teniendo una conversación completamente normal.

Se paró frente mío, observándome de nuevo fijamente, admito que no pude aguantarlo y bajé la mirada, sin embargo asentí, aceptando sus palabras.

- Como prueba de su lealtad- continuó- portarán la Marca Tenebrosa- agarró mi brazo izquierdo y me levantó la manga de la túnica por encima del codo, acarició mi antebrazo levemente con su largo y frío dedo índice - yo mismo lo haré- bajó de nuevo mi manga y soltó mi brazo.

Mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse por mi boca, mi respiración estaba entrecortada. Él se alejó hacía el círculo de nuevo – Antes de marcarlos, deberán completar una misión, si cumplen con éxito y son merecedores, recibirán la marca, sino los mataré, espero que ni piensen en intentar escapar, nadie puede huir de Lord Voldemort, ¿ha quedado claro?-

Use toda mi fuerza para responderle sin que me temblara la voz- Si, señor-

La misión resulto ser algo simple y muy divertido, no podía haberme encomendado algo que deseara más, matar a siete muggles, no entendía por que ese número especifico, pero lo hice. Rodolphus también lo había logrado con mucha facilidad ¿que podría tener eso de difícil?. Se lo probamos, nos sonrió y esa noche marcó su símbolo en mi brazo, dolió, pero al mismo tiempo no hubo más alto placer; mi vida ahora giraría solo en torno a él.

Pasó una década desde ese día, nos encomendó muchas misiones. Para mi agrado no iba siempre acompañada con mi marido, me divertí, se podría decir que fueron los mejores años de mi vida. Además había ocasiones en que celebrábamos. Todos sus mortífagos salíamos a beber y brindar por él. Pocas veces él se encontraba ahí. No se donde estaba, sentía curiosidad del por qué no celebraba sus propias victorias. Por qué no brindaba por su ascensión al poder, prácticamente todo era suyo, todo estaba bajo su control.

Y lo descubrí. Una noche salí de la fiesta y me aparecí en la mansión. Ya me había aburrido, las mujeres estaban borrachas y se besaban con algunos de los que estaban allí. Y los otros hombres que no hacían eso se habían puesto a discutir sobre Quidditch. Entré a la mansión y me dirigí a la sala, me acosté sobre el sofá, mirando el oscuro techo.

Escuché un sonido leve pero lo ignoré, oí unos pasos que se detenían de pronto y me incorporé. Allí estaba él. Con un libro en su brazo, con la cabeza un poco ladeada mirándome con curiosidad.

- Se… señor, disculpe, yo no sabía- se me amontonaron las palabras, al final no supe que decir.

- Ah, no te preocupes querida Bella, solo me da curiosidad el por que no estás celebrando con tu marido y los demás-

Mi mente solo se quedó en la palabra "querida" pero no quería parecer tonta, así que le respondí con total sinceridad

- Me aburrí, los hombres hablan de temas que no me interesan y las mujeres, bueno ellas ni hablan ya- dejé que mis palabras sólo salieran de mi boca, sin medirlas, y me quedé estática ¿como era posible que le hablara de aquella manera a mi señor?

Mi amo rió. Su risa seguía siendo fría pero tenía un toque de diversión- Si, Bella, por eso mismo es que son unos mediocres, que nunca podrán alcanzar el poder ¿sabes algo?- se acercaba muy lentamente hacia donde yo me encontraba -Siempre vi algo diferente en ti, desde el primer día-

Mi boca se quedó seca, no entendía a que se refería.

- Verás- continuó - veo tu ansias de poder, eres mi mejor y mas fiel servidora. Yo puedo enseñarte querida Bella, maldiciones, magia negra, volverte poderosa, no te quiero al lado de mis vulgares mortífagos. Tú eres más que ellos- se acercó más a mí, cada paso que daba me aceleraba el corazón. Se sentó a mi lado en el sofá - ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría que te enseñara?-

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sentí la emoción crecer en mi pecho, lo que me estaba proponiendo ¿que si me gustaría? Hubiese dado mi vida por esta oportunidad. Que el Señor Tenebroso fuese mi maestro. Aprender de él, era todo un honor, estaba segura que mas nadie lo tendría.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mis manos empezaron a temblar. No me podía controlar- Amo… amo, no sabe lo que esto significa para mi, daría cualquier cosa para aprender de usted, no puedo explicarlo con palabras, gracias, mi señor, mil gracias- me arrodille a sus pies y dejé que mis lágrimas cayeran libremente por mis mejillas. Él sonreía.

-Lo único que quiero tuyo, mi querida Bella, es tu lealtad, tu devoción-

- Por supuesto mi señor, siempre la tendrá, daría mi vida por usted- le besé la tunica, estaba muy emocionada. Sentía una pasión por ese hombre, era tan fuerte, decidido, imponente. En mi cabeza solo aparecían imágenes de nosotros solos en una habitación. El enseñándome lo que sabía y yo probándome ante el.

- Levántate Bella- obedecí. El también se puso en pie. Yo mantenía mi cabeza gacha- nos veremos mañana en la noche. Te espero en mi despacho- yo asentí, y sin decir otra palabra salió de la sala.

Los meses siguientes fui puntualmente a su despacho. Me enseñó muchas cosas. Cada hechizo que practicaba con él era mas fuerte que el anterior y cada vez me dejaba mas impresionada sus conocimientos, su habilidad, él era inigualable, perfecto, poderoso, único.

Era muy severo y frío en su forma de enseñar. Nunca lo vi sonreír. Llegamos a la última clase por así decirlo, repasamos todo lo que me había enseñado y por lo que yo creía, me había ido muy bien.

- Estoy muy satisfecho Bellatrix, sabía que no me equivocaba contigo, espero que uses todo lo que has aprendido en tus próximas misiones y nunca me falles. Estaría muy decepcionado de tí si así fuera- sus rojos ojos refulgían

- Por supuesto mi señor, nunca le fallaría- estaba segura de eso

Esa noche los mortífagos volverían a celebrar por la muerte del nuevo ex ministro. Se había inmiscuido mucho en los planes de mi señor y por fin había caído; como todos. Y yo pensaba tomar mucho esa noche. Tenía dos cosas que celebrar, por fin mi señor estaba orgulloso de mí.

Esa noche corrió el alcohol por litros. No había nadie que se mantuviera en pie. Mi marido se había desmayado. Lucius estaba a punto y yo ni sabía donde estaba, decidí dejar de beber y salir a tomar aire. Estuve una hora más o menos afuera y me estaba empezando a sentir algo mejor aunque todo me daba vueltas todavía. En la taberna solo se escuchaban los gritos de júbilo de los que aún estaban despiertos aunque la mayoría ya estaban tirados en el piso dormidos.

-Vaya, yo que venía a celebrar con mis mortífagos y no consigo ninguno cuerdo- el cinismo que tenía esa voz era evidente

Volteé con brusquedad. Allí estaba él. Tan magnífico, su cara denotaba varias emociones. Asco, decepción y diversión. En cierta parte era comprensible, los mortífagos estaban tirados en el piso como indigentes, algunos habían vomitado. Sí, el espectáculo era denigrante.

Él se acercó a mí – Eres la única que queda de pie. ¿Estas plenamente consciente?-

Cuando me habló. Con esa voz tan profunda y fuerte increíblemente todo mareo se me evaporó. Él estaba muy cerca de mí – si, mi señor, por supuesto-

Me sonrió- ¿Te divertiste esta noche?- me preguntó en voz baja

Le sonreí de vuelta- Si, amo, aunque aún la noche no ha terminado-

Empezó a reírse y para mi sorpresa se acercó más y me tomó de la cintura con uno de sus brazos. Juro que sentí que me iba desmayar en ese momento- Puedo saber que sientes, Bella, lo que deseas, lo que te gusta, recuerda, eres toda mía-

Me quedé de piedra. Mi corazón estaba convulsionando de la excitación, ¿pasaría lo que creía que iba a pasar?

Él era mucho más alto que yo. Mi cabeza le llegaba al cuello. Pasó su mano libre por mi nuca y antes de darme cuenta había bajado su cabeza hacia mí y acercó sus labios a los míos. Fue un beso brusco y frío pero me sentí en el cielo. No podía creer lo que pasaba y tampoco sabía que hacer con mis manos, quería pasarlas por su espalda, acariciarlo, pero no quería llegar a un contacto más fuerte por si el me rechazaba. Me conformé con responder su beso.

Nos separamos. Yo mantenía mis ojos cerrados, sentía un calor subirme por las mejillas. Su voz me sacó del sueño- no tienes porque conformarte, querida Bella-

Abrí mis ojos, él podía saber lo que pensaba y deseaba hasta cuando me estaba besando.

- Sé la respuesta. Pero ¿Deseas venir conmigo?- me tendió una de sus manos. Sin pensarlo la tomé – por supuesto, mi señor-

Nos aparecimos en la mansión. Pero no en los jardines, sino en una habitación. En su habitación, la más grande, lujosa y espectacular que yo hubiera visto. Lo sentí cerca de mi cuerpo- ¿continuamos con la diversión?-

Asentí. Y esta vez fui yo quien lo besó. Él me agarró de la cintura y me llevó con brusquedad contra la pared, sus manos bajaron por mi túnica desabrochando con destreza cada botón. Ésta cayó dejándome solo con una camisa y la falda, sentí sus manos subiendo por mi pierna llegando hasta mis muslos. No pude aguantarme y también empecé a quitarle la túnica. Su cuerpo me aprisionaba contra la pared, podía sentir su boca contra mi cuello, me daba pequeños mordiscos. Me separó de la pared y me llevó hasta la cama. Me tumbó sobre ella, se sentó sobre mi cintura y me empezó a desvestir- Mírame- susurró. No imaginé ni en mis sueños, escuchar su voz en aquella situación.

Lo miré fijamente con deseo. Sus rojos ojos brillaban como nunca, jamás lo vi sin su túnica, ahora solo tenia un pantalón negro y una camisa de seda igualmente negra a medio desabrochar.

Me desnudó completamente. Yo le quité la camisa y solo le quedaba el pantalón negro. Me besó en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y yo hice lo mismo con él. No había amor, solo pasión y poder en cada beso. Cuando entró en mi cuerpo, lo hizo con fuerza, agarró mis manos, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y las llevó por encima de mi cabeza, aprisionándolas contra el colchón- Quiero que me mires- exigió en un delicioso siseo. Eso hice.

Terminó dentro de mí y cayó suavemente sobre mi pecho. Quedamos en esa posición por unos pocos minutos, luego se levantó de la cama y con un hechizo se vistió; me miró y sonrió- espero Bella, que hayas disfrutado tu noche- y, sin darme tiempo a responder, salió por la puerta.

Pensé que volvería. Pero me equivoqué. A las tres horas decidí levantarme también, me vestí y salí de la habitación. Necesitaba asimilar lo que había sucedido. Me aparecí en mi casa, Rodolphus no estaba, se encontraba totalmente vacía. Seguro él todavía seguía tirado en la calle desmayado. La idea me repudió. El pensar en mi marido después de lo que acaba de pasar, no había forma posible de comparar a mi señor con él, dos hombres tan diferentes.

Me acosté en mi cama pensando y recordando. Mi corazón se aceleraba a cada momento, me sentía más feliz de lo que me había sentido nunca en mi vida y al mismo tiempo muy nerviosa ¿Qué pasaría cuando volviera a encontrarme con él? ¿Volvería a repetirse?

Mi señor no nos volvió a convocar en días. La verdad estaba muy inquieta por éste hecho. Por mi cabeza pasaban muchas cosas y algunas noches no podía dormir pensando en él, en que estaría haciendo. Lo que había sucedido entre nosotros me había afectado más de lo que creía. Nunca me había pasado algo así, o ¿es que acaso eso era enamorarse? Pero era una sandez, ¿enamorarse de su amo? Y, aunque fuera así, yo sabía perfectamente que jamás sería algo correspondido. El Señor Tenebroso no amaba a nadie.

Lo que mejor podía hacer era quedarme tranquila y actuar con mi señor como siempre lo había hecho. Él sabía que yo sentía una devoción inmensa por él, nada cambiaría.

Al final el día llegó. Sentí mi marca arder. Nos estaba llamando. Nos aparecimos en su mansión, entramos a la usual sala de reuniones y allí estaba él, tan magnifico y glorioso como siempre. Sentado al final de una larga mesa, sus manos descansaban sobre ésta, sus dedos entrecruzados. Su expresión era tranquila.

Me miró en cuanto entré y con una seña me indicó acercarme y sentarme en la silla a su derecha y para mi placer sentó a mi marido bien lejos de nosotros. Todos sus mortífagos estábamos presentes en esa reunión. Inferí que se trataba de algo muy importante.

- Mis mortífagos. Me complace su rápida asistencia. Quizás se pregunten por que están todos aquí reunidos esta noche- pocos fueron los que asintieron con la cabeza -Me ha llegado la información de que se formuló una supuesta profecía sobre mí y un niño, un niño que a según, tiene el poder para acabar conmigo- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Todos reímos con ganas incluyéndome, la idea era absurda e infantil.

- Como ya sabrán no existe nadie más poderoso que yo, y, como no pretendo dejar dudas, esta noche iré y acabaré con ese niño. Después de esto, celebraremos por todo lo alto. Por el hecho de que nunca existirá nadie que pueda superar el poder de su señor, esta noche serán libres para divertirse como prefieran-

Los mortífagos en la mesa vitorearon, algunos golpeaban la mesa con los puños, otros reían escandalosamente. Mi señor estaba sonriendo.

Esa reunión transcurrió normalmente. Mi amo nos había traído unos sangre sucia y muggles. Nos divertimos turnándonos para torturar a esas escorias, él solo nos observaba, y para probarle lo que había aprendido, usé maldiciones que él mismo me había enseñado. Los efectos en los cuerpos de mis víctimas eran realmente macabros. Todos los mortífagos me observaban con cara de terror. Rodolphus no era la excepción.

Cuando terminó mi turno me separé y observé a mi señor. Éste me miraba atentamente, su sonrisa se había intensificado. Eso me llenó de orgullo.

A las horas lo vi levantarse de su sillón y salir por la puerta. Me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Eso hice. Fuimos hasta los jardines. Se detuvo de pronto y se dio la vuelta hacia mí – Es hora de que me vaya, debo acabar con ese niño de una vez, luego vendré por ti-

Le sonreí – claro, amo, yo lo esperaré siempre-

- Celebraremos a nuestra manera. Nunca olvides Bella, que siempre serás mía- se me acercó y me besó en los labios. Fue un beso corto, frío e inexpresivo, pero para mí fue más que suficiente.

- Nos vemos en un rato- sin decir más desapareció dejándome quieta donde estaba. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedería esa noche. Sería especial. Sonreí para mis adentros y volví a la mansión.

Todos los mortífagos habían salido. En la casa solo quedamos yo, mi marido, su hermano y otro chico el cual se veía muy joven, nunca entendí porque mi señor dejaba entrar a esos niños a su servicio.

Y sí, tenía razón. Esa noche fue espantosamente especial. Había llegado la noticia de que mi señor había muerto, que el niño lo había vencido, no dejaba de pensar en esas palabras. Eran estúpidas, absurdas, increíbles, ilógicas. No podía ser verdad, mi señor no podría ser vencido por un simple bebé ¿como era posible? No pude asimilarlo.

Sentía una opresión terrible en el pecho. Quería matar a todo el mundo pero sabía que sería una tontería salir a matar en ese momento. No aceptaba su muerte, él debía estar vivo, ¡él me lo había dicho! Había conquistado la muerte.

Los cuatro que quedamos en la mansión decidimos emprender su búsqueda. Restablecer su poder. Nosotros, sus seguidores, éramos muchos, nadie podría contra nosotros. Mi sorpresa fue cuando me enteré que todos nuestros "compañeros" le habían dado la espalda, negando toda relación con él, alegaron que habían sido obligados y hechizados. Nunca sentí tanta furia en mi corazón.

Decidimos entre los cuatro no hacernos cargo de esos cobardes. Lo principal sería buscar a nuestro señor, él mismo se encargaría de esos malditos. Supimos de una pareja de aurores que tenía conocimiento sobre el paradero de nuestro lord. Los buscamos. Se negaron a decirnos algo. Una vez más saqué la ira que tenía acumulada en mi alma, esas basuras no podían interponerse entre mi señor y yo jamás. Los torturé, como nunca torturé nadie, simplemente mi mano no podía detenerse. Mi vista estaba nublada de tantas emociones.

Los aurores del Ministerio nos encontraron y detuvieron. Por primera vez sentí algo de paz, sonaba loco pero en mi mente sabía que mi amo volvería algún día y me buscaría, vendría por mí, tal como me había prometido, sabía que sí.

Se lo había advertido a toda esa cuerda de mediocres cuando nos estaban juzgando. Entre ellos Dumbledore. El Señor Tenebroso se alzaría de nuevo y su poder no tendría comparación. La multitud nos abucheaba y nos insultaba. Juré que cuando saliera de esa celda acabaría con toda persona, mago, bruja, muggle, squib, y sangre sucia que se atravesara en el camino de mi señor. No habría compasión para nadie.

Pasé trece años en Azkaban. Sentada en mi celda, vi a mi querido primo Sirius entrar. Como me burlé de él. Pero luego me deprimí cuando me enteré que había logrado escapar. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber podido hacer lo mismo. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Me resigné y me dediqué a recordar, los dementores prácticamente me destruyeron en vida, pero jamás podrían quitarme la felicidad que sentía al recordar esa noche con él. No iba a permitirlo; era, por así decirlo, lo único que podía mantenerme cuerda en esa inmunda prisión.

Una noche. Esa gran noche. Sentí mi marca arder, fue como si el alma volviera a mi cuerpo, me sentí viva. Gritos de alegría se escucharon en toda la prisión, gritos que solo los que teníamos el honor de portar la marca sabíamos que significaban. Todos nos sentíamos eufóricos, como nunca.

Yo lo sabía. Mi señor vendría a sacarnos, nos liberaría, y yo por fin estaría de nuevo a su lado. Admito que me preocupó mi estado, estaba muy sucia, mi cabello había perdido la belleza y el brillo que siempre tuvo. Pero sabía que a él no le importaría, y menos cuando se enterara que nosotros fuimos los únicos que intentamos encontrarlo, que le fuimos fieles y arriesgamos todo por él.

El día llegó. Lo supe al ver un cambio repentino en la conducta de los dementores. Todos se alejaron de la prisión y se escuchaban explosiones, las celdas estaban siendo destruidas, se oían gritos de júbilo. La puerta de mi celda voló, en el aire flotaba la tierra y el polvo. Cerré mis ojos y me cubrí la cara con las manos, cuando sentí que era seguro los volví a abrir, y allí estaba él. De pie frente mío, mirándome atentamente.

- Bella, levántate- me tendió su mano y me ayudó a ponerme en pie. Estaba más demacrado que nunca, lo sentía cambiado. A decir verdad creo que todos habíamos cambiado desde aquella fatídica noche

-Salgamos de aquí, sígueme- salió de la celda seguido por mí. Inmediatamente vi a todos los demás mortífagos reunidos, todos sonriendo, vi a mi marido que se dirigía hacia mí con paso apurado, me abrazó. Le respondí el abrazo vagamente, no podía despegar la vista de mi señor que me estaba dando la espalda.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo él con voz queda

Nos aparecimos en la mansión. Me recorrió un escalofrío al recordar los jardines. Todo estaba casi igual. Solo un poco descuidado. Esa noche mi señor nos reunió a todos, no hubo ningún tipo de celebración, me di cuenta enseguida que él estaba decepcionado, furioso.

Después me enteré por lo que había oído que el niño Potter, el niño que había causado la caída de mi señor había vuelto a escapar de sus manos. No me lo podía creer, ahora era yo misma quien quería matar a ese mocoso. Mi señor se propuso escuchar la profecía completa. La profecía que había causado tantos problemas desde el principio. Pero para eso debíamos entrar en el mismo Ministerio y buscarla, el único problema era solo podía ser tomada por la personas a la cuales la dicha profecía se refería.

Algunos debimos quedarnos a vivir en la mansión. El ministerio nos buscaba junto con mi querido primo, pensaban que él nos había ayudo a escapar, ¡Ja! Que ilusos. El lado positivo era que pasaban demasiado tiempo buscándolo a él, así que nosotros teníamos el camino libre para actuar.

Pasaba todo el día en la mansión. La mayor parte del tiempo sola, encerrada en mi cuarto, no veía a mi señor casi nunca pero cuando estaba allí se encontraba en su despacho. Moría por ir, estar con él, hablarle. Pero él jamás me llamó y yo no iba ser tan tonta como para entrar sin que él así lo quisiera.

Estaba acostada en mi cama con un libro entre las manos. Era de noche, muy tarde, la casa estaba vacía, o al menos eso creí yo cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Me levanté. Fui hasta ella y la abrí.

Allí estaba él. Parado, mirándome- Buenas noches Bella ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó

Me quedé tiesa por un momento- Claro, señor, por supuesto- me hice a un lado. Él entró a la habitación pasándome muy de cerca, nuestros cuerpos casi rozaron.

Cerré la puerta y me di la vuelta. Él se sentó en un sillón que se encontraba al frente de la chimenea, la encendió con un movimiento de su mano- Hoy la mansión esta totalmente desolada, excepto por nosotros dos… ¿Qué piensas acerca de eso?-

Me sentía helada, no sabía que esperar. De él, nunca se sabía – mi señor, no se que responderle-

- ¿No sabes?-

No respondí. No sabía que decirle. Era patético, quería decirle tantas cosas, lo mucho que lo necesitaba mientras estaba encerrada, quería elogiarlo, tocarlo, moría por estar a su lado, que me hablara toda la noche, estar juntos. Y él lo sabía, pero de igual forma me quedaba callada ante su simple pregunta.

Rió fríamente – Bella, ven, siéntate a mis pies-

Prácticamente me lance a obedecerle. Me acerqué y me senté a sus pies frente al fuego y lo miré. Él tenía una mirada ausente observando el fuego atentamente. Después de un rato sus ojos se desviaron hacia mí y una sonrisa torció su rostro- Bebamos algo-

Hizo aparecer dos copas y una botella de vino. Ni siquiera había sacado su varita. Definitivamente era impresionante, extraordinario, todo lo que hacía me dejaba con la boca abierta. Y quise decírselo – señor, usted es tan…increíble, me siento tan honrada de servirle, no podría expresarlo con palabras. Sé que nunca conoceré a alguien como usted- sentía mis ojos llenos de lágrimas de deleite, decidí expresar todo lo que sentía por el.

Lo vi sonreírme – se que lo soy querida Bella. Pero gracias igual por tus palabras- llenó las copas de vino y me dio una. Brindamos, bueno yo brinde por él, por su ascenso al poder.

Mi sueño se hizo realidad. Hablamos durante horas. De todo, de mi familia, de la decepción que tenía con sus mortífagos, me habló de sus planes, de lo que había sucedido la noche que perdió sus poderes y de nosotros.

- Esa noche te prometí que volvería por ti. Lord Voldemort siempre cumple sus promesas y esa noche te fallé-

-Por supuesto que no mi señor. Usted jamás me fallaría de ninguna manera- ya íbamos por la segunda botella de vino y yo por lo menos ya estaba sintiendo los efectos del alcohol en mi sangre. Pero él parecía bastante normal, como si el alcohol no lo afectara.

- Bueno más tarde de lo planeado. Fui por ti Bella, y aquí estamos- se levantó del sillón, alzó su mano y la luz de la habitación se fue atenuando quedando en penumbras. Solo se veían las sombras danzando que el fuego de la chimenea provocaba – Bella, levántate-

Eso hice. Él se me acercaba lentamente. Sus pasos eran silenciosos. Llegó a mi altura, no hizo ningún otro movimiento, estaba desesperándome, no se como, supongo que no lo soporte más. Decidí besarlo. Él se quedó estático, no fue como la vez anterior que me tomó con sus manos. En esos momentos tenía sus brazos a cada lado y no se había movido. Estaba a punto de alejarme cuando me respondió el beso, fue un beso fuerte, dominante. Nos separamos.

- Eso me sorprendió querida Bella, yo solo pensaba darte las buenas noches- rió con una risa fría e inexpresiva.

Me ruboricé como nunca en mi vida. No sabía que decir a continuación, mi mente estaba en blanco- mi señor, yo… yo…-

Sentí su frío su dedo índice en mis labios callándome. Puso sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo violentamente hacia su cuerpo. Acaricio mi cuello y fue bajando poco a poco por mi pecho desabrochando mi vestido lentamente. Sus ojos se desviaron a mis labios los cuales tomó con la misma fuerza, nos besamos de nuevo. Su violencia me parecía excitante.

No sé cómo ni cuándo. Quizá usara un hechizo, no tenía idea, lo único que sabía era que ya me encontraba totalmente desnuda frente a él. Su cuerpo seguía pegado al mío, podía sentir la suavidad de la tela de su negra tunica.

Acercó sus labios a mi oído- Entrégate totalmente a mí- me susurró con mucha exquisitez.

- Mi señor. Sabe que soy toda suya. Siempre lo seré- no decía más que la verdad, no había nada que el universo pudiera ofrecerme que hiciera que yo cambiara esa situación.

Río suavemente en mi oído. Con sus expertas manos acariciaba todo mi cuerpo mientras volvía a besarme. Quería desnudarlo, pero al mismo tiempo me parecía muy sensual ese ambiente. Me sentía más vulnerable ante él y eso me excitaba.

Sus labios recorrían todo mi cuello, me sentía en el cielo - Bella- susurró. Lo miré a los ojos los cuales había adquirido otra vez ese color carmesí tan peculiar que me hipnotizaba – Desvísteme ahora-

Mis manos bajaron por su pecho quitándole la capa y dejándola caer al suelo. Mis dedos se centraron ahora en desabrochar cada botón de su túnica. Él solo se dejaba hacer mientras su mano sujetaba mi nuca, tocaba mi cabello y tenía su mirada fija en mí.

Acaricié con mis manos su torso desnudo, me parecía tan perfecto, la vez pasada no me había parado a admirarlo y mucho menos de tocarlo de esa forma. Pero no me detuve ahí, mis manos siguieron bajando hasta desabrochar su pantalón. Oí su suave risa y lo siguiente que sentí fue su cuerpo presionándome contra la pared, sus labios demandaron los míos, fue un beso pasional, todo el deseo se había acumulado después de tantos años y sería liberado en ese momento. Gemidos escapaban de mi garganta, se mezclaban con el suave crepitar del fuego en la chimenea.

Me cargó con facilidad, yo enredé mis piernas en su cintura y me llevó hasta la cama, no sabía cómo había pasado ni realmente me importaba mucho pero él ya estaba totalmente desnudo.

-Bella- su voz era tan sensual en esos momentos. Lo miré a los ojos nuevamente, había tanta lujuria y poder en ellos. Me sonrió y lo sentí entrar en mi cuerpo, una de sus manos me tomó con fuerza por la cintura. Yo le acariciaba el pecho y gemía con fuerza, sus movimientos cada vez eran más rápidos y fuertes.

-Dime querida, ¿te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo?- mis ojos estaba cerrados. Me sentía incapaz de hablar, solo sentía placer y mi mente no funcionaba correctamente. Realmente dudaba que él esperara una respuesta mía en voz alta viéndome en ese estado – Eres mía, Bella-

Le respondí con un gemido. Estaba a punto de acabar y él parecía estar en el mismo estado. Sentí un espasmo y una oleada de placer como nunca surcar mi cuerpo, su agarré en mi cintura se acentuó, ambos acabamos al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo cayó justo al lado mío en la cama, su brazo pasó encima de mi pecho y quedamos en esa posición tratando de calmar nuestras respiraciones.

Honestamente pensé que se iría como la vez pasada. Pero me sorprendí mucho cuando noté que pasaban los minutos y él no se movía de esa posición. Su brazo posado suevamente sobre mi cintura, su cabeza cerca de mi cuello.

-Bella- su voz hizo que diera un respingo – Dormirás conmigo esta noche-

-Cla… Claro señor, me encantaría- nada que hubiese podido suceder era noche me habría sorprendido tanto como eso. Él se movió acostando completamente su cuerpo en la cama. No desaproveché la oportunidad y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, puse mi brazo en su abdomen y me pegué a su cuerpo lo más que pude. Como si de una orden se tratara cerré mis ojos y nos dejamos llevar por Morfeo. Creo que por primera vez después de 14 años los dos pudimos dormir una noche en completa paz y tranquilidad.

Pasaron los meses después de esa noche. Nunca estuve tan feliz en mi vida, ni siquiera el hecho de tener que estar encerrada en la casa me desanimaba. Estábamos preparándonos para entrar al Ministerio. Mi señor solo nos convocaba para hablar del plan y recordarles a todos que no quería fallas. Tristemente Lucius sería el responsable de la misión, pero mi señor me dio permiso a mí y a otros para poder ir. La profecía era realmente importante para él.

No tuvimos ningún otro encuentro después de todos esos meses. Solo el día en que debíamos ir al Ministerio a esperar a Potter. Todos estamos en el jardín listos para aparecernos. Cuando el último mortifago lo hubo hecho, me preparé para ser la siguiente cuando su voz me detuvo- Espera Bellatrix- volteé algo nerviosa (Sí, sonaba insólito pero aún después de todo, me parecía aterrador y le seguía temiendo) él se acercaba a mí, estaba muy serio – Amo…-

-Espero que entiendas lo importante que es ésta misión. No quiero equivocaciones por ningún motivo. Te he enseñado y has aprendido, espero no haya sido en vano, no quiero decepcionarme. Te espero aquí con la profecía- su voz era tan helada, tan cruel, se acercó más a mí y me dio un beso frío y corto en los labios – sé que no me fallarás- añadió dando media vuelta y desapareciendo.

Fuimos al ministerio. Por fin había conocido al niño Potter. Me parecía todo tan cómico, no era más que un mocoso sin poder, no había forma de que pudiera superar a mi señor, nunca. Mi lord me había dicho que ese niño estaba muy apegado a mi asqueroso primito Sirius, así que aproveché el momento de vengarme por un momento de él, por su culpa pase 14 años en esa inmunda prisión, por él perdí parte de mi vida allí encerrada, por él mi señor había sufrido durante 13 años. Decidí matar a lo que era, por así decirlo, su segundo padre, su querido padrino. Escuche gritos, había llegado Dumbledore al parecer, no me importó, solo quería atacar a Black, al final no pude hacerlo por mi propia mano, pero había traspasado el Velo de la Muerte, me conformé con eso. Dumbledore había volteado hacia mí, me lanzó un hechizo que desvié y decidí huir, por más asco que me diera aceptarlo, Dumbledore era más poderoso que yo.

Escuché a Potter gritar algo y correr atrás mío. Era perfecto, alejarlo de Dumbledore, quitarle la profecía, matarlo si era posible y largarme de allí. Me divertí burlándome de él, estaba destrozado por la muerte de su padrino, hasta intento lanzarme una maldición cruciatus. Obviamente no me hizo nada, no tenía el poder para realizar una maldición de ese tipo.

Sentí el terror inundar mi alma cuando convoqué la profecía y nunca llegó, Potter me gritaba que se había roto, que se lo explicara a mi amo ¿Cómo demonios haría eso? Tenía que ser una broma, estaba desesperada, asustada, sentí mi cuerpo temblar. Mi corazón se paralizó cuando vi a mi señor aparecer atrás mío. Podía sentir a leguas que estaba furioso. Me confirmó lo que más temía, la profecía, efectivamente, se había roto.

Estaba desesperada. Quería llorar, me arrodillé a sus pies, mientras él se me acercaba lentamente, apuntando con su varita a Potter. Le supliqué clemencia, le rogué que no me castigara. Sabía que sus castigos eran terribles, y si no te perdonaba era seguro que te mataría. Él solo me gritó que me callara, que se encargaría de mí después. Sabía a la perfección el significado de tales palabras.

Intenté advertirle que Dumbledore estaba abajo, él no lo sabía. Creo que no me entendió ya que nosotros teníamos prohibido mencionar el nombre de Dumbledore en su presencia, o simplemente prefirió ignorarme. Mi señor había atacado a Potter, en el preciso momento que Dumbledore había aparecido en el atrio, con un movimiento de su varita hizo que una estatua me persiguiera y sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, ésta me acorraló contra el piso. Mi señor y Dumbledore empezaron la batalla más soberbia que yo haya visto, por supuesto las habilidades de mi amo eran superiores.

Por un momento sentí pánico, mi señor había desaparecido, pensé que me había abandonado allí, no pude resistirme y empecé a llorar. Oí la voz de Dumbledore diciéndole algo a Potter, pero no podía saber que sucedía, lo único que vi es que en el atrio empezaron a aparecer magos y brujas, noté una fría mano tomar mi brazo y lo siguiente que sentí fue un golpe brusco al caer al suelo, me sentía muy mareada.

Mi brazo había sido liberado, así que lo apoyé contra el suelo y me incorporé un poco, observe a mi amo de pie frente mío, mirándome con desprecio. Me arrodillé ante él, mantenía mi cabeza baja, estaba temblando incontrolablemente, sabía lo que sucedería, me iba a castigar por haberle fallado.

-Sinceramente no imaginé que llegara este vergonzoso momento, Bellatrix. Estoy tan decepcionado de ti, después de todo lo que te he enseñado, has dejado que unos adolescentes te superaran- su voz denotaba furia

-Mi señor, yo… yo lo intenté, estaba luchando con el animago Black, luego llegó Él. Lucius perdió la profecía, fue su culpa porque…-

-Cállate, ¿en qué momento te di permiso para hablar?- me quedé en silencio, mis lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar de mis ojos– Sabes perfectamente que yo no perdono Bellatrix, y tú no serás la excepción-

-¡Crucio!- mi cuerpo cayó al piso al recibir el impacto de la maldición, el dolor era insoportable, pensé que me desmayaría en cualquier momento, grité como nunca, me retorcía en el piso, quería morir. De golpe el dolor se detuvo. Intenté incorporarme y sin poder controlarme empecé a llorar, el hecho de que ese hombre me torturara de esa forma después de todo lo que había sucedido me estaba atormentado la mente. No quería equivocarme, era mi amo sobre todas las cosas, tenía que tener eso presente y me imagino que él quería que yo lo tuviera porque recibí la maldición dos veces más esa noche.

Pasó el tiempo, mi señor seguía muy enfadado, jamás volví a hablar con él, casi no lo veía. Sinceramente estaba deprimida todos los días, no solo por el hecho de que él no me hablara, sino que me había castigado dejándome encerrada en casa de mi hermana. Solo lo vi una vez, había decidido reclutar a mi sobrino Draco para una misión, una misión algo complicada, conociendo como conozco a mi señor sabía que él esperaba que Draco no podía terminar esa misión con éxito. Asesinar a Albus Dumbledore.

Mi hermana cayó en desesperación. A mi me daba igual, el chico era idéntico a su padre, egocéntrico pero cobarde. Además si Draco moría. Bueno, era en nombre del Señor Tenebroso, no podía haber mayor honor. Yo lo hubiese hecho si él me lo hubiera pedido.

Prácticamente temblando salí de la casa esa noche, (lo tenía prohibido) siguiendo a la imprudente de mi hermana a pedirle ayuda a Severus Snape. Un supuesto seguidor de mi amo. Siempre lo consideré un traidor, algo me lo decía. Aunque también era el hecho de que me estaba envenenando de los celos que tenía, siempre sentí que era la favorita de mi señor, pero me había reemplazado por él. Me llenaba de ira que fuera él su preferido. Mientras mi señor estaba sufriendo solo y sin podres, él estaba muy cómodo trabajando para Dumbledore. Mientras él estaba tranquilo haciendo de mascota de Dumbledore yo pasaba todos esos años en Azkaban por mi señor.

Snape juró ayudar a Draco y terminar la misión que el Lord le había encomendado. Hizo el Juramento Inquebrantable con Narcissa, honestamente deseé que fracasara para que se terminara de morir… realmente yo estaba de muy mal humor. Seguía sin confiar en Snape aunque él me hubiese dado unas explicaciones bastantes validas de su lealtad a mi señor, así que decidí enseñarle a mi sobrino oclumancia. No quería que Snape supiera de los planes de Draco mientras éste estuviera en Hogwarts. Durante los meses siguientes no tuve nada que hacer sino estar encerrada en esa maldita mansión. No tuve noticias de nada. Mi sorpresa fue cuando estaba tranquilamente sentada en la sala leyendo un libro y por la puerta aparecieron Snape y Draco seguidos de varios mortífagos. Todos extasiados y sangrando pero sonriendo.

Esa noche hubo una reunión. Todos estábamos presentes. Me alegraba la muerte de Dumbledore. Pero me sentía furiosa al ver el trato tan amistoso que mi señor le daba a Snape. Draco estaba sentado al lado mío. Estaba muy pálido y demacrado, había sido castigado por no haber obedecido las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso. No había asesinado a Dumbledore con sus propias manos.

Mi señor nos permitió para hacer una celebración esa noche. La más grande que hayamos visto, pero yo por lo menos tenía prohibido salir incluso ese día tan especial para nosotros. El Lord nos dio permiso y nos levantamos de la mesa. Todos estaban entusiasmados, riendo y gritando menos yo. Draco y mi hermana se había ido, los vi hablar con mi señor sobre algo y desaparecieron.

Decidí quedarme en el jardín a tomar algo de aire fresco. Sinceramente tenía una amargura increíble, quería matar y torturar a alguien para despejarme un poco. Estaba jugueteando con mi varita, debieron pasar horas, ya debía de ser como las dos de la madrugada, no se escuchaba nada, solo el viento y una que otra lechuza volando.

Sentí unos pasos que se acercaban. Con un sobresalto me levanté con la varita en mi mano, no tenía idea de quién podía ser a esa hora y en ese lugar, lo había escogido precisamente para que nadie pudiera verme e importunarme.

Podía reconocerlo a distancia. Mi señor se acercaba a mí, estaba solo a un metro de distancia de donde yo me encontraba, su larga túnica ondeaba a cada paso que daba y su cara estaba oculta bajo una capucha, pero sus brillantes ojos no pasaban desapercibidos.

- ¿Es que acaso piensas atacarme? Bellatrix- su voz tan fría como siempre no denotaba ninguna emoción

Bajé mi varita de inmediato- No, amo, por supuesto que no, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa… solo eso, le ruego que me perdone- bajé mi cabeza en señal de sumisión.

- Eso espero. Aunque últimamente pides mucho perdón Bellatrix, ¿no será porque continuamente estas fracasando en lo que te ordeno?-

Tenía la boca completamente seca. Sin embargo le respondí- Pero mi señor, yo solo le he fallado en el Ministerio, yo jamás lo he decepcionado y mucho menos traicionado- mi cabeza seguía baja, y sin embargo decidí añadir- al contrario de Snape-

Se acercó más a mí- ¿Snape? ¿Qué sucede con él?-

- Mi señor, perdóname por el atrevimiento, pero considero a Snape un traidor a su causa, no deseo juzgar su juicio amo, pero se equivoca al confiar en él- esperaba un castigo, estaba siendo muy imprudente al hablarle de ese modo.

Él se quedó en silencio. Solo mirándome fijamente, o eso creía, puesto que todavía su rostro seguía oculto bajo la capucha – Bella, los asuntos y lealtades de mis mortífagos solo me conciernen a mí. Así que te advierto que tomes distancia sobre ese tema-

Un ligero temblor salió de mi cuerpo- Lo haré amo, perdóneme-

Una risa marga salió de sus labios. Se acercó más a mí. Sentí su fría mano tocar suevamente mi mejilla – Ya me has pedido perdón tres veces esta noche Bella, aunque no diré que me disguste- se bajó la capucha y muy lentamente acercó sus labios a los míos. Mi corazón volvía a latir a mil por hora pero curiosamente sentía una especie de tranquilidad al estar en ese lugar, solo nosotros dos, sintiendo el viento ondear nuestras túnicas. Sus poderosas manos tomando mi cintura, con nuestros labios unidos.

Se separó de mí. Sus manos aún me sujetaban por la cintura. Yo lo miré a los ojos, podía sentir su lujuria, mas sin embargo una sonrisa realmente cruel se formó en sus labios – Aún estas castigada querida Bella, no dejaré que ninguno de estos momentos me dominen- se separó unos pasos y volvió a ponerse la capucha. Todavía sentía sus ojos clavados en mí – Nos vemos Bella, ya sabes la advertencia que te di, no me vuelvas a desobedecer, porque esta vez no tendré piedad contigo- Sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Mis ojos seguían su silueta hasta que se perdió de vista, con mi dedo índice toqué suavemente mis labios hasta donde hacia solo unos pocos minutos habían estado los suyos. Me sentía confundía pero no podía negar que estaba más feliz.

Pasaron los meses muy rápidamente. Mi señor cada vez era más poderoso, su nuevo reinado estaba en ascenso. Liberó a Lucius y los demás mortífagos de Azkaban con una facilidad absurda. Los dementores se habían unido a nosotros de inmediato. Lucius y su familia prácticamente habían caído en desgracia, los errores de Draco y Lucius injustamente me arrastraron hacia la vergüenza, sin contar la noticia de que mi prima se casaría con un hombre lobo, esa maldita me había hecho quedar en ridículo con mi señor, el cual no desaprovechó la oportunidad de humillarme frente a los demás mortífagos. Quería llorar en ese momento y él lo sabía, así que se detuvo y me exigió matarla, era más que obvio que lo complacería.

Me permitió salir algunos días. Junto con mi marido y otros compañeros volvimos a nuestras antiguas andanzas. Destruyendo todo a nuestro paso, matando y torturando muggles, sangres sucias y cualquier ser que se opusiera a nuestro nuevo régimen. Intentamos encontrar a Potter, nos enteramos que no había regresado a Hogwarts. Bueno por lo menos el mocoso podía llegar a tener algo de inteligencia al fin y al cabo. Le pusimos un alto precio a su cabeza y con el Ministerio de Magia en nuestro poder era solo cuestión de tiempo para atraparlo.

Una noche estaba en la sala leyendo un libro tranquilamente cuando escuché unos gritos que me intrigaron. Decidí ir a ver que sucedía, la voz de Lucius era la más evidente. Llegué al salón principal y había un gran alboroto, vi a la niña… esa niña que había estado en el Ministerio cuando fallamos en robar la profecía. Tenía que ser ella. Y a su lado estaba Potter, mi señor debía saberlo inmediatamente.

Sin embargo el estúpido de Lucius quería convocarlo él para dar de cuenta que él había atrapado a Potter. En pocas palabras llevarse la gloria. Una gloria que no merecía, que debía ser mía. Empezamos una discusión de la cual tuve que desistir. Mi alma se congeló, allí en la mano de los unos sucios carroñeros estaba la espada de Gryffindor. Esa espada que Snape nos había dado, esa espada que yo tenía en mi bóveda en Gringotts, guardada junto esa copa de oro que mi señor me había encomendado proteger con mi vida. No podíamos convocarlo. No hasta saber si esa espada era la real y si lo era ¿cómo diablos la sacaron de mi bóveda?

Estaba frenética. Nerviosa, necesitaba pensar en qué hacer, mientras tanto encerramos a los niños en una celda, decidí torturar a la niña sangre sucia para que admitiera la verdad. Cómo había podido sacar la espada de mi bóveda y si se había llevado algo más. Ella seguía negando haber entrado en mi cámara y robado la espada. No tuve más remedio y llamé al duende que teníamos de prisionero. El verificaría si la espada era una copia. Para mi alivio me afirmó que efectivamente era una réplica. Respire tranquila. Miré a la sangre sucia tirada en el piso llorando, decidí regalársela a Greyback. Pero primero debíamos llamar a mi señor. Toqué mi marca.

Mi sorpresa fue cuando un hechizo hizo que mi varita saliera despedida de mi mano. Me volteé y allí estaba Potter al lado del traidor a la sangre del Weasley. Estaban atacándonos. Mi hermana, su esposo y Draco respondieron los ataques, yo tomé a la sangre sucia y puse un cuchillo en su garganta. – ¡ALTO POTTER! O ELLA MORIRÁ. Dejen caer las varitas ahora mismo o veremos que tan sucia tiene su sangre-

Potter asintió y dejo caer mi varita al suelo. Weasley hizo lo mismo. Le ordené a Draco recogerlas, era inexplicable pero sentía la presencia de mi señor cada vez más cerca. Sonreí con malicia – Potter tu muerte se aproxima-

Oímos un ruido. Miré hacia arriba y vi que la lámpara que colgaba del techo caía directamente hacia mí. No tuve más remedio que soltar a la chica y apartarme. Cuando salí de mi aturdimiento vi a Potter con tres varitas en su mano y al asqueroso elfo domestico que le había pertenecido a mi hermana ayudándolo, estaba furiosa, le grite a mi hermana que era la única que tenia varita – ¡Narcissa mátalo!-

La varita de mi hermana voló de su mano y fue a parar al otro lado de la habitación. Ese maldito elfo – ¿COMO TE ATREVES A QUITARLE LA VARITA A UNA BRUJA? ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A DESAFIAR A TUS AMOS?-

El elfo respondió una estupidez que ignoré. Tomó la mano de Potter y los demás. Supe que tenia segundos para hacer aunque sea una última y desesperante estocada, lancé el cuchillo que tenía en la mano en dirección al elfo, pero no lo logré. La criatura había desaparecido llevándose a Potter con él. Caí de rodillas, todos estábamos pálidos y terriblemente asustados.

Escuchamos un sonido y unos pasos, volteé. Mi sangre se congeló. Mi señor estaba allí, igualmente vestido todo de negro, con su usual capucha cubriéndole el rostro. Podía vislumbrar su varita en la mano, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y se centraron en mí pues fui yo quien lo había convocado – ¿Donde está Potter?-

Yo aún seguía de rodillas, lo miré y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Amo, él… él escapó- baje mi mirada al suelo, esta vez podía darme por muerta, en el salón podía sentirse una terrible tensión y miedo.

- Lucius, al parecer los castigos que te he impuesto no han sido suficientes, ¿es así como me agradeces por haberte dado tu libertad? Tú y tú familia lo pagarán- podía notarse la furia en su fría voz

No levanté mi cabeza, me dejé caer en el suelo y empecé a llorar en silencio sin control. Podía escuchar los gritos desgarradores de Lucius y Draco presos de la maldición cruciatus. Todos íbamos a sufrir la ira de nuestro señor, sería una suerte si no nos mataba a todos.

- Narcissa, vete de aquí ya antes que cambie de opinión- volvió a oírse su voz

- Mi señor por favor, se lo suplico- mi hermana estaba llorando igual que yo.

- No los mataré, tendré misericordia esta vez pero serán castigados por su incompetencia y desobediencia, ahora lárgate- oí unos pasos salir de la habitación. Sin embargo los gritos de mi sobrino y Lucius seguían resonando en toda la habitación mientras escuchaba al Lord regañarlos y darles advertencias.

Estuvimos así varios minutos que parecieron horas hasta que mi lord hizo que se fueran. Quedamos solos, yo aún lloraba. Lo oí acercarse a mí lentamente, se agacho a mi lado, cosa que me sorprendió, puso sus fríos dedos en mi barbilla y me levantó la cabeza obligándome a mirarlo.

- Bella, Bella ¿qué voy a hacer contigo esta vez?- limpio mis lágrimas con su otro mano

- Dime ¿debo castigarte? ¿O crees que debería perdonarte nuevamente?-

Con voz entrecortada le respondí – Amo, eso debe decidirlo usted, si desea castigarme estoy aquí para cumplirlo-

Él solo me miraba, su mano me acariciaba lentamente la cara- Debería castigarte, y hoy precisamente no estoy feliz-

Me estremecí, él lo notó, sonrió y se levantó tendiéndome la mano. La tomé y lo seguí. Salimos de los límites de la mansión, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía y menos en su compañía. Caminamos y de repente me tomó de la cintura, sentí el típico mareo de la aparición.

Abrí los ojos y nos hallábamos en lo que parecía ser un pequeña playa, a mi alrededor se erigían imponentes acantilados, la fuerza del agua se estrellaban contra ellos, habían fragmentos de la misma roca mar adentro, el oleaje era espeluznante, sin embargo las olas no alcanzaban a llegar hasta donde nosotros nos encontrábamos puesto que la alineación de los acantilados se lo impedían, de forma que estábamos en una pequeña porción de arena, máximo diez metros de extremo a extremo, atrás de nosotros habían unos pocos árboles y el mar al frente de nosotros estaba en relativa calma.

- ¿No te parece interesante?- su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, había estado totalmente absorta contemplado el paisaje

- Si, mi señor, ¿puedo preguntar dónde estamos?-

-Puedes querida Bella, pero solo te responderé que fue un lugar, digamos especial, aquí descubrí plenamente mis poderes, vine cuando era niño. Bueno no precisamente a este lugar, era más lejos por entre los acantilados que ves por allí, pero encontré esta parte más tranquila y te traje aquí para tu castigo-

Me volteé para verlo, ya se había quitado la capucha, estaba mirándome atentamente,

Sus ojos estaban brillantes y parecían emitir destellos rojos. No estaba sonriendo, no parecía estar furioso como hacía pocos minutos en la mansión, su rostro era totalmente inexpresivo, eso me incomodaba más.

Se acercó a mí, y empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de mi cuerpo, recordé el día en que uní a él. Se detuvo atrás mío y sentí como la punta de su varita se clavaba suavemente en mi cuello

Susurró en mi oído- Crucio-

Mis rodillas cedieron y caí de una manera brusca, la arena amortiguó el golpe, sin embargo el dolor fue devastador como siempre, empecé a gritar y retorcerme, sentía que me iba a desmayar de un momento a otro y de repente se detuvo. Estaba todavía en la arena con las manos en la cara, la maldición siempre dejaba un dolor insoportable aun después de dejar de actuar.

-Levántate, Bella-

Hice lo que me ordenó y con mucho esfuerzo me puse en pie. Sentí su cuerpo muy cerca de mí, y sin previo aviso me tomó con fuerza de la cintura y me besó. Fue un beso muy diferente a otro que hubiera sentido, había mucho poder y dominación en él, como si quisiera dejarme una marca.

Le respondí el beso, sentí sus manos acariciar mi cintura. Mis piernas no aguantaban la excitación de ese momento y poco a poco iban cediendo – Déjate llevar Bella- . Caímos suavemente en la arena, él murmuró unas palabras apenas audibles sobre el sonido de las olas. Mi sorpresa fue cuando noté la suavidad de la arena, mas sin embargo esta no se adhería a mi piel. Sonreí, él siempre podía hacer algo que me dejara sin palabras, no importara lo simple que fuera.

Su cuerpo estaba encima mío. Agarró mis manos y las llevó hasta arriba de mi cabeza, presionándolas contra la arena, no podía hacer ningún movimiento en esa posición. Seguía besándome, me dejaba sin aliento. Noté un frio recorrerme, me di cuenta que estaba totalmente desnuda, él aún estando encima de mí tocaba todo mi cuerpo, una de sus manos subía lentamente por mi muslo, a pesar de ser tan brusco en su besos sus caricias eran muy delicadas. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la frialdad que desprendía su piel.

Noté su cuerpo desnudo, su lengua había dejado mi boca para empezar a recorren mi cuerpo, empecé a gemir, tenía todo lo que había deseado estos meses, lo tenía a él, más ese lugar tan perfecto. Todo el ambiente era excitante. Lo sentí entrar en mi cuerpo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que clavaba sus dientes en mi clavícula, solté un pequeño grito de dolor, eso no me lo había estado esperando. Él sonrió con maldad. Me sentía una esclava sexual, no estaba segura si en cierta parte lo era, pero me fascinaba. Era extraño, yo, que siempre había sido tan arrogante, sintiéndome superior ante todos. Sin embargo me sentía en el cielo cuando era él quien me dominaba, desprendía tanto poderío que podía intimidar a cualquiera, yo no era la excepción y el sexo no se escapaba de ese detalle.

Llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo, él quedó encima de mí durante unos segundos. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de calmar mi respiración, sentí un beso en mi frente. Abrí los ojos y el ya se hallaba completamente vestido, mirándome con una sonrisa divertida en la cara – Dime ¿quieres que te lleve así a la mansión?-

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y sacudí la cabeza, no creía que fuera a llevarme sin nada de ropa hasta allá. El rió fríamente – No Bella, solo yo puedo verte desnuda, y si alguien más lo hace lo mataré-

Me ayudó a ponerme en pie y con un movimiento de su mano ya estaba vestida. Quise hacer una locura, una necesidad obsesiva que me estaba consumiendo. Lo abracé.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía. Él no se movía, creo que se había quedado en shock. No me importaba. No me había importado ser impulsiva, insolente. Solo lo rodeé con mis brazos y puse mi cabeza en su pecho, podía sentir su respiración y el palpitar de su corazón. Todo me daba una sensación de tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué haces Bella?- me preguntó con una voz más fría de lo habitual.

Un escalofrío me recorrió. No le respondí ¿que podía responderle? Cuando ya me iba a separar sus brazos me tomaron por la cintura en una abrazo hermético, pegándome más a su cuerpo – No acostumbro a abrazar a nadie Bella, pero supongo que tu puedes ser la excepción-

Con mi cara todavía hundida en su suave túnica, sonreí. Estuvimos unos minutos en esa posición, el viento soplaba con fuerza haciendo que nuestras túnicas se movieran. Al rato nos separamos, el me miró fijamente suspirando – Me estas creando una debilidad Bella, no me gusta eso-

- Discúlpeme mi lord-

- Regresemos- me sujetó de la mano y nos desaparecimos de ese lugar.

Aparecimos en los límites de la mansión. Me soltó la mano. Yo volteé a verlo – Entra Bella, tengo cosas que hacer, y no te confundas, aún estas castigada, tienes prohibido salir, obedéceme-

- Siempre, mi señor-

El se me acercó y pasó el dorso de su mano por mi mejilla. Miré sus ojos que escondían en sus profundidades la pasión maquillada con el color de la sangre- siempre, Bella, siempre- me susurró. Dio media vuelta y se marchó dejándome confundida por sus últimas palabras, pero con una felicidad inmensa en mi alma.

Pasaron unos días, yo estaba en la mansión. Draco había regresado a Hogwarts. Lucius estaba encerrado como yo, el Ministerio ya no lo necesitaba, además dudaría que igualmente fuera en ese estado, estaba lleno de heridas producidas por el último castigo del Lord.

Estaba muy tranquila en la sala leyendo El Profeta cuando un ruido hizo levantar mi vista, mi señor pasaba por la sala en dirección a las habitaciones, volteó la vista a mí en cuanto se percató de mi presencia. Yo inmediatamente me arrodillé a sus pies – Amo-

- Bella, levántate y sígueme-

Hice lo que me ordenó y fui tras él por los oscuros pasillos, su larga túnica negra se movía con elegancia a cada paso que daba, mi vista estaba fija en su espalda, no podía evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo, era irresistiblemente imponente.

Llegamos a una habitación, abrió la puerta y entré tras él. Era una habitación grande pero muy sencilla. Con un movimiento de su mano la puerta se cerró atrás mío. Sentí un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo

- Dime, ¿te has divertido estos días?- aún seguía dándome la espalda, yo me había quedado cerca de la puerta con mi cabeza gacha. Levanté la vista al escuchar su pregunta, me sentía confundida respecto a la respuesta que iba a darle, decirle la verdad o seguirle la corriente. En realidad estaba obstinada de estar allí metida con una cuerda de inútiles mortífagos pero también me encontraba en esa situación porque él me lo ordenó. Decidí decirle la verdad.

- No, mi señor, no he tenido nada que hacer-

Volteó a verme, una sonrisa divertida y cruel se formó en su rostro – Bien, eso es lo que trataba de lograr-

Me quedé helada, bajé mi cabeza en sumisión – Disculpe mi insolencia señor-

Lo sentí acercarse a mí y tomarme de la barbilla con un poco de brusquedad, miré directo a sus ojos, eran tan fuera de lo normal que me hipnotizaban, sonrió y acercó sus labios a los míos, cerré los ojos y esperé el frío contacto, pero nunca llegó. Abrí mis ojos y aún tenía su cara cerca de la mía. Sentí sus labios rozando mi mejilla, bajando por mi cuello. La situación me parecía tan seductora.

Apreté mis labios intentado evitar el gemido que pugnaba por salir de ellos, mis piernas parecían de gelatina. Se separó solo un poco de mí para deleitarse con mis reacciones, sonriendo, puso un dedo en mis labios y los delineó

- Bésame- fue una orden dicha con un suave siseo apenas audible

Al momento no había captado sus palabras. Pero aceptando que no había oído mal, me acerqué a él, y lo besé. Sus manos tomaron mi cara con suavidad y el beso se profundizó. Lo agarré con fuerza de su túnica y lo atraje un poco más a mi cuerpo, éstos ya se tocaban. Sus manos dejaron mi cara para ir acariciando mi cabello e ir bajando hasta mi espalda.

Nos separamos. Yo respiraba con dificultad, mi corazón estaba acelerado.

- Me dejas sin palabras querida Bella- me sonrió

- Mi señor, no hay nada que anhele tanto como tenerlo a usted-

- Estas convirtiéndote en una poderosa debilidad para mí, Bellatrix- su voz cada vez era más baja, casi en un murmuro.

Abrí mis ojos ante la sorpresa, me hacía inmensamente feliz pero al mismo tiempo me inquietaba. Un golpe en la puerta nos distrajo, mi señor miró hacia la puerta con el entrecejo fruncido, con una seña me ordenó separarme.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron dos mortífagos, pálidos y sudando – Mi señor, abajo hay varios duendes, dicen que es urgente-

El lord salió a zancadas de la habitación seguido muy de cerca por mí y los otros dos hombres. Bajamos hasta la sala y allí estaba reunidos todos los mortífagos que habitaban en la mansión rodeando a algunos duendes que obviamente venían de Gringotts.

Al ver a mi señor acercarse todos cayeron de rodillas. Lucius estaba al lado mío tan preocupado como yo. Ambos también nos arrodillamos.

Un duendo estaba arrodillado directamente a los pies de mi señor.

-¿Qué has dicho?- la voz del Lord era más alta y fría de lo normal- ¡Dilo otra vez! ¡DILO OTRA VEZ!-

-Mi… Mi lord, nosotros intentamos pararlos… a los impostores- La voz del duende temblaba tanto que me costaba entenderle- ellos… ellos lo tomaron de la cámara de Lestrange-

Sentí la mirada disimulada de Lucius. Yo me había quedado de piedra. Otra vez sentía ese pánico oprimiéndome el pecho.

Mi señor seguió hablando, su voz cada vez era más violenta- ¿Que impostores? ¿Quiénes eran ellos?-

- El… el joven Potter y dos cómplices-

- ¿Y los atraparon? ¡Dime! ¿Qué fue lo que se llevaron?- Preguntó mi señor

- Una copa… una pequeña copa de oro mi lord-

Mi señor pegó un grito de rabia. Lo siguiente que vi fue un destello verde y el cadáver del duende a sus pies. Estaba frenético, histérico, furioso. Su varita empezó a emitir rayos verdes en todas las direcciones dejando muertos por donde pasara. Lucius y yo salimos corriendo empujando a todo ser en nuestra carrera hacia la puerta para ponernos a salvo.

Estaba tirada en el piso del pasillo con Lucius a mi lado. Ambos estábamos aterrorizados, no sabía con exactitud que era esa copa que mi amo me había ordenado guardar secretamente en mi bóveda hacía algunos años. Pero fuera lo que fuese Potter la había robado y eso había significado algo terrible para mi señor. Y no podía evitar pensar que todo había sido culpa mía.

Nos encogimos en el suelo al ver a mi amo pasar iracundo y caminar a grandes zancadas por el pasillo donde estábamos nosotros. Ni nos miró.

Pasaron unos pocos días en los cuales ninguno de nosotros habíamos visto al señor tenebroso. Hasta donde yo sabía lo único que había dicho era que Potter intentaría entrar en la sala común de Ravenclaw y que había que detenerlo costara lo que costara. Solo podíamos convocarlo cuando tuviéramos al chico.

Una noche sentí mi marca arder. Me levanté con un sobresalto, si era lo que pensaba Potter estaba en Hogwarts. Sin embargo no podíamos hacer algo sin esperar la orden de mi señor

Esperé sentada y con el corazón palpitándome violentamente. Debió pasar máximo media hora cuano volvi a sentir mi marca arder. Mi señor estaba convocándonos. Salí de la mansión seguido por Lucius, Narcissa, Rodolphus y algunos mortífagos más. Nos aparecimos en Hogsmeade. Allí estaba el lord junto con Snape y todos sus mortífagos reunidos.

Mi amo avanzó y habló, su voz nos traspasaba los tímpanos, como si nos estuviera hablando directo al oído. Exigía a Potter a cambio de no empezar una batalla. Al escuchar esas palabras sentí la adrenalina y la locura en mi alma. Quería pelear, matar, torturar. Por fin después de tanto tiempo podría divertirme a costa de esos mocosos.

Mi señor les había dado media hora para rendirse. Al parecer querían morir porque su idea de defenderse seguía en pie. Decidimos atacar. Yo fui contra todo ser que se me cruzara.

Los profesores estaban tratando de defenderse como podían de nuestros ataques. Yo solo me reía y les lanzaba maldiciones a todo el que tuviera a mi alcance. Era divertido verlos sufriendo de esa manera. Los gigantes, dementores y todo tipo de criaturas aliadas a mi señor se nos unieron. Y así empezó la verdadera masacre. Maté a unos cuantos niños que no hacían más que estorbar y continué la batalla con dos profesores.

Pasaron lo que me parecieron cuatro horas cuando oímos la voz de mi señor de nuevo. Nos mando a retirarnos. Sentí frustración, estábamos ganando y debíamos irnos para quizás regresar en una hora. Prefería matarlos a todos de una vez. Suspiré, por más que no quisiera hacerlo, debía obedecer esa orden.

Salimos de los terrenos del castillo para reunirnos con el lord en el bosque prohibido. Por el camino me toque la cara, tenía algunos cortes y sangre y mi cabello debía ser un desastre. Llegamos al bosque y vi a mi señor de pie en el centro, varios mortífagos sentados en el piso, algunos sangrando y otros ilesos. Los gigantes también se encontraban allí, junto con Greyback que estaba haciendo lo que parecía morderse las uñas. Puse una cara de asco y seguí adelante. Mi señor levantó la vista para ver a los recién llegados y clavó sus ojos en mí. Me dedicó, lo que me pareció, una ligera sonrisa. También me senté en el suelo, obviamente lo más cerca de él que pude. Se veía tan increíble en ese estado. Estaríamos una hora esperando ahí a que llegara Potter y que mejor forma de pasarla que observándolo en frente mío, adorándolo y recordando el beso que nos dimos hacía unas cuantas horas.

Mi señor estaba cada vez más impaciente y decepcionado. Potter no aparecía por ningún lado y ya iba culminar el plazo de una hora – Creí que vendría, realmente esperaba que viniera-

Estaba asustada, no sabía la reacción que tendría si el chico no aparecía. Y sentía pena por los futuros muertos que habría en el colegio si mi señor llegaba a entrar en la batalla.

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar el grito de Potter. Estaba allí. Me levanté de un salto y miré a mi señor, me sentía tan nerviosa. Los mortífagos a nuestro alrededor gritaban y se reían.

Potter se detuvo justo al frente del lord. No tenía su varita en la mano ¿ no iba a luchar?. Volví la vista a mi amo de nuevo. Tenía una sonrisa de decepción mientras levantaba su varita y apuntaba al muchacho – ¡Avada Kedavra!-

El cuerpo de Potter cayó con un golpe sordo en el suelo, y luego sentí otro atrás mío, voltee bruscamente y vi el cuerpo de mi señor también en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Sentí mi mundo deshacerse, no pude evitar gritar y acercarme a él. Me arrodille a su lado intentado hacerlo despertar, pero ningún hechizo ni palabra lograban que abriera los ojos.

Usaba todo mi autocontrol para no caer en la desesperación y que me cayera una sola lágrima. Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales seguía de rodillas a su lado. Todos los mortífagos estaban rodeando su cuerpo.

De repente abrió sus ojos. Todos los mortífagos retrocedieron menos yo. Sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo – Mi señor… mi señor-

Se puso en pie – No necesito ayuda Bellatrix- desistí de ayudarlo y solo lo observé – El chico ¿está muerto?-

Se volteó hasta mi aterrorizada hermana – Tu, examínalo y dime si está muerto-

Narcissa se acercó hasta el cuerpo del chico y confirmo su muerte. Hubo una explosión de luces, gritos y risas por parte de los mortífagos. Yo reí también, estaba más que segura que me esperaba una gran celebración. Ya con Potter muerto no habría nadie que representara una amenaza a mi señor.

El guardabosque Hagrid fue obligado a cargar el cadáver. Fuimos hasta Hogwarts para demostrarles a los pocos que quedaron vivos que su gran héroe había muerto, que por fin comprendieran que nosotros estábamos al mando y que a partir de ahora lo que mi señor deseara, sería ley.

Llegamos al colegio. Fuimos recibidos con gritos de terror y angustia que me deleitaron. Es como si me alimentara de su desesperación, por cada grito mi sonrisa se acentuaba. Mi señor les dijo unas palabras a esos niños. Era mejor que se rindieran y se unieran a nosotros.

Me lleve una divertida sorpresa cuando un niño intento atacar a mi amo. Él rió y desarmó al chico con facilidad. Era Neville Longbotton. El hijo de los aurores que había torturado hasta la locura años atrás.

No pude evitar reírme con ganas. Mi señor volteó a verme y también sonreía. Bajó la vista hacia el chico que seguía en el suelo – Serías un mortífago de gran valor mi valiente muchacho-

El insolente niño le respondió que nunca la haría, vaya error. Mi señor volvió a sonreír y con hechizo atrajo desde el castillo el inmundo sombrero seleccionador y se lo encasquetó a Longbotton en la cabeza – Pues entonces serás el ejemplo que usaré para demostrarle a los demás lo que le sucederá a todo aquel que se atreva a desafiarme- con esas palabras hizo que el sombrero ardiera en llamas. Los gritos del chico me entretenían, era como escuchar una agradable canción.

En ese momento se escuchó un rugido. Me di la vuelta y un gigante corría hacia nosotros gritando palabras que no entendía ni pude ponerme a pensarlas porque cientos de flechas nos caían desde varios lugares. Rompimos filas.

Escuche un grito de furia de mi señor, pero no tuve oportunidad de mirar lo que había sucedido, por el cielo surcaban thestrals y un hipogrifo. Los alumnos del colegio también nos atacaban. Yo me defendía como podía. Maté a unas cuentas personas más y busque a mi señor con la mirada, lo vi lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra a los alumnos. Corrí hacia él para ayudarlo. Del Gran Comedor vi como salían cientos de elfos domésticos.

Se me atravesaron tres niñas. Reconocí a dos, una era una chica que habíamos mantenido prisionera en la mansión, y la otra era la sangre sucia que tantos problemas había causado. Por poco mató a una de ellas.

Escuche un grito y volteé. La madre de la niña que casi mato corría hacia mí. Reí. Todas eran unas basuras. Pero me llevé una sorpresa. La vieja era hábil, ya no sonreía, en realidad me estaba costando ganarle y eso me enfurecía. Tenía que descargarme.

- ¿Qué pasará con tus hijos cuando mueras?-

La vieja estaba histérica – ¡TÚ NUNCA TOCARÁS A MIS HIJOS!-

Reí con ganas, esa mujer era una ilusa. Oí que me lanzaba una maldición. Intenté esquivarla, pero no pude. La maldición me dio directo en el corazón. Mi risa se congeló. No podía creérmelo.

Sabía que iba suceder. Durante las milésimas de segundo que me quedaban antes de caer al piso, viré mi vista hacia mi señor. Esté había volteado como en cámara lenta y me miró. Sus ojos se toparon con los míos. Vi su cara de asombro y lo que me pareció desesperación. Oí su grito a verme caer al piso, cerré los ojos y durante ese segundo antes que llegara la muerte me concentré en los momentos que estuvimos juntos, en las veces que debí decirle cuanto lo amaba. Ya no tenía la oportunidad de decírselo, aunque era seguro que él lo supiera. Inexplicablemente pude sentir sus labios sobre los míos por última vez y escuchar su voz susurrándome en mi oído- Siempre, Bella, Siempre- antes de sumergirme en la oscuridad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mi primer fic de esta pareja, que por cierto es mi favorita. Please dejen reviews y déjenme saber su opinión! **


End file.
